imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Anime Heroes (New)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features an ensemble anime cast of characters, taking place in Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation and The Fate of the Furious. Imagined in IMAX. Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Finale) * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Sniper Slash) * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Strelizia) * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Crescent Rose) * Maka Albarn - Laura Bailey (Anti-Demon Wavelength) * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Uniform Delinquent) * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Ultimate Kamui) * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (Super Teacher) * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Shooting Star) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Houka Inumuta - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon (Elite Upgrade) * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man) * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Legendary Swordsman) * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Sleeping Knight) * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren) * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Life Arrow) * Silica & Lisbeth - Christine Marie Cabanos and Sarah Anne Williams (Life Arrow) * Klein - Kirk Thornton (Lava Katana) * Llenn - Stephanie Sheh (Gun Slash) * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (The Master of Archer) * Crona - Maxey Whitehead (Longsword and the Wrath of Ragnarok) * Sayaka Miki - Sarah Anne Williams (Direct Hit) * Kyoko Sakura - Lauren Landa (Magic Spear) * Madoka Kaname/Homura Akemi - Christine Marie Cabanos/Cristina Vee (Pair-Up) * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (Ember Celica) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster) * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Arc) * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Arc) * Ichigo - Brittney Lauda (Delphinium) * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista) * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum) * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Gadget Laser Beam) * Aqua - Jad Saxton (Purifying Waterstorm) * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Punch Man) * Satou Pendragon/Zena Martientiel/Nana/Misanaria Bolenan - Justin Briner/Julie Shields/Megan Shipman/Tia Ballard (The Ways of a Warrior) * Yuuri/Chito - Laura Post/Stephanie Sheh (Catastrophe) * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton; Erica Mendez (Beehive) * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Harem Attack) * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) * Death the Kid - Todd Haberkorn (Shadow Ninja Weapon) * Mami Tomoe - Carrie Keranen (Direct Hit) * Naruto - Malie Flanagan (Ultimate Naruto) * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Strain Legends) * Goku - Sean Schemmel (Super Saiyan!) * Hiro - Matt Shipman (Blue) * Darkness - Jamie Marchi (Sharp Swordstorm) * Nagisa Momoe - Xanthe Hunyh (Bubble Trumpet) * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) * Ainz Opal Goon/Albedo/Shalltear Bloodfallen - Chris Guerrero/Elizabeth Maxwell/Felicia Angelle (Extreme Darkness) * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Climax) Chapters (Part 1) * 1. A Plane Mission for the Missiles * 2. Chapters (Part 2) * 1. The Big Race * 2. Cast * Crew * Directed by